how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Something Old/@comment-117.197.123.180-20130428193929
I think there will be a kiss between Ted and Robin.Shes going to visit ted at his newly fixed house but the main reason being she wants to just clear the air as i definitely feel some sexual tension between them.Ted is something old.Remember the road to this day has few twists and turns.So after havin that kiss they both decide to keep shut and on wedding day as we saw earlierly that lily says that ' the bride wants to see you"..Ted goes back to see robin and she probably says that she is going to tell barney about all of this.Ted respects that wait for barney's reaction.So robin calls barney and tells him everything and barney trying not to freak out says something like ' It's cool robin, i love you..After tonight i know we both will live for each other etc etc.." and tells her to go get redy and have her dance with her Father.But deep inside barney is really angry and wants to do something..After that we see robin havin her dance with her father and ted alongside standing with drink in his hand.In Band or dj, we saw as camera pans out from robin and her father it goes to ted and he smiles with ( what i believe was the first time she saw the mother ) ..But just as her looks at the Mother barney comes from side and punches him in nuts..and music stops..After the fight ..ted leaves early from wedding and Marshall and lily decide to stay at wedding because they too think that it is Ted's fault to some extent..Ted broken and completely humilitaed leaves the venue to catch his lat train back home..There he tells that old women the story about the wedding that he's coming from.After telling her the story he ends it with something like '" and i really hoped for a second that she could be Mrs. mosby ( refering to the scene when smiled after looking at the mother at the wedding before getting that kick from barney)..After that the old lady consolidates ted and suddenly clouds rumblea and music starts ' realy too late to call so we wai for it " Mom arrives in taxi.ted's sitting there unaware that Mrs Mosby is right next to him but then he hears barney's screaming Ted ted wait for it wait for it....And he apologises and they both patch up and then ted says something like wait barney ' you gotta see that bass player she right here ?? wait where is she...? Then the old says ..Go get her ted she's on the train..Ted runs after the train and the mother sees him from the window..The train is still slow so ted decides to jump in but insteads proposes him whilstrunning and the mother quickly comes to the door and extends her hand at ted and Ted jumps in...and then we see ted telling kids" and that kids is the true story of how i met your mother..